


[Art] Purple

by Celine_Violsson, WTF Kylo and Hux 2021 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)



Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Визуал низкого рейтинга [25]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Art, Diptych, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, M/M, Portraits, WTF Kombat 2021, benarmie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29199297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celine_Violsson/pseuds/Celine_Violsson, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Kylo%20and%20Hux%202021
Summary: Кадет Армитаж и падаван Бен.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Визуал низкого рейтинга [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145918
Comments: 12
Kudos: 73
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, Визуал (от G до T) команды Кайло и Хакса, Работы команды Кайло и Хакса на ЗФБ 2021





	[Art] Purple

**Author's Note:**

> You were red and you liked me because I was blue.  
> You touched me and suddenly I was a lilac sky.

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/7c/ae/M6MqrBXb_o.jpg)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/d6/a3/KdiI3vVc_o.jpeg)

**Author's Note:**

> You can also see this on [Tumblr](https://celineinspace.tumblr.com/), on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/captainrussula).


End file.
